


The Love of the Morningstar

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Written forthe Supernatural Rare Ship Creations Challengeon Tumblr!





	The Love of the Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [@trisscar638](https://tmblr.co/me3s9T5TdAa8smBmo7-aJQw)! <3

The love of  
the Morningstar  
cannot be compared  
to anything but a thunderstorm.

His wings loom higher  
than every tree upon the earth.  
Wrapped amidst them,  
is being wrapped in the calm  
before the skies darken.

His voice cracks louder  
than most humans can bear.  
Hearing it crash,  
is hearing the echo of booming  
thunder within the eye of a storm.

His grace spreads farther  
than the stars in the night sky.  
Seeing the power it radiates,  
is seeing the flashes of  
lightning striking upon the ground.

His love shines brighter  
than every drop of sunlight.  
Feeling the devotion it beams  
is feeling the heat of the sun  
after the darkest clouds part.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
